Seduction
by Boredotaku6
Summary: Just read it, ( )


She sat at the the kitchen counter waiting for her husband to come back. She could still remember his tone as he told her that he'd be going for work. Why did she have to do something so stupid, and it wasn't even 'entirely' her fault, it was mostly tora's. That guy, he always did something that made her and takumi distant.

She had never seen him that angry before, he had slammed the door hard when going out and not even risked a glance at her. She felt bad, very bad. Her chest ached with the knowledge that her husband, her love, was mad at her to the point he wouldn't even look at her.

She'd had a bad feeling about Tora, inviting her on a dinner out of nowhere. That jerk had a whole plan of takumi seeing the both of them on a dinner, that had looked like a date, and with him kissing her, saying it was an accident. She shouldn't have gone but with him saying that he had a case for her, she just had to but she should've known better than to trust him.

She growled, wanting to rip his head off, but then her thoughts drifted off to takumi. She sighed, a deep one, and started to think of ways to make him less angry. "Right! Who cares about that jerk, I have to make takumi happy!" She said as she rushed off to their room. She would dress up nice for him, even wear lingerie if she had to, and wait for him like a good wife would.

She would be really, extremely, l-loving to him. 'Urgh, curse me for not being able to say that even in my thoughts' she groaned and flopped down on the bed. 'What to do~ what to do~' she hummed, after which she decided to call Sakura. 'Beep...' '...Beep' she picked up on the second ring, that was fast.

'Hey misakiiiiiiiii~ what's up? How are you?!' Sakura said with great enthusiasm

'Hey Sakura, I've been fine. Umm...actually, I needed your help with something...'

~time skip~

He opened the door, still mad about the whole thing. Today at work, he just kept thinking and thinking. Was his wife cheating on him? No, that couldn't be. It was a love marriage after all. Did she want divorce? Was she having second thoughts? If she wanted divorce, he wouldn't give it.

Just the thought of having his wife in the arms of other disgusting men made him rage with anger. For them to see 'his' wife the way he had made him want to kill them. He took a deep breath and proceeded inside the house, with the groceries for today's dinner. He was ready for whatever she had to say.

He took one step in the house and was greeted by a hug. It melted him but then again, he couldn't just give in, he was stubborn after all. He decided not to return the hug. When she pulled back, she had that irresistible pout on her face. That's when he took in her appearance.

Her hair up in a messy bun, light red lipstick, that made her lips shine, and to move on to the clothing. 'Thump' his heart skipped a beat when he saw what she was wearing. A violet and black, revealing and lacy, sexy piece of lingerie that hardly covered anything. It was strapless and only covered her breasts, her stomach was exposed and the clothing went down her back. Her lower part was only covered by a string of clothing and oh how much he just wanted to jump on her right now, but he stopped himself.

He was mad at her, even though he knew it was mostly tora's fault, he would not give into her seduction. He stood there for a while eying her up and down, and no matter how turned on he was, he proceeded into the kitchen. 'Hmm, takumi just you wait, this isn't all of it' she smirked and followed him.

She went to the kitchen and sat on the counter where he was cutting and chopping things. She put her hands in a way her chest looked bigger and leaned down a bit to expose more of her cleavage. She set her legs a little apart and gazed at him with that dreamy and sexy look.

Takumi really couldn't focus, how could he. She was there right besides him, wearing 'that' which was literally see-through and staring at him with that look in her eyes that made her look so...'sexy' he cursed. 'Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in...' He kept repeating to himself as he tried to focus on cooking dinner, even if he just wanted to eat her.

He sighed and put the ingredients and spices in the pot. He glanced over at her and she was still staring at him with that look on her face. She smirked devilishly, and hoped off the counter, making her way towards him. He stepped back a little while she just made his way towards him, cornering him into the second counter.

She put her hands on both sides of him and looked hungrily at his eyes. She leaned up and in one swift move, kissed, bit and sucked on his neck, earning a moan from him. She smiled in satisfaction as she unbuttoned first few buttons of his shirt and moved her lips down, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way, to kiss the nape of his neck.

She kissed and bit once again, than sucked on the spot, moving her tongue as well on the spot. She had left two hickeys and a sense of accomplishment washed over her. His heart was racing, never was his wife this dominant or daring when it came to showing affection. He was really turned on, and he just wanted to take her right then and there, but he controlled himself. It was painful but he didn't want to give in to her. No. Not today.

Seeing that he had given no reaction like she had expected she moved back and sat on the counter once again, pouting. He looked over at her one last time then distracted himself by cooking something else since the other dish would take time. He moved around the kitchen, and got his things, than leaned over Misaki to get something from the shelf that was on top of her.

She saw an opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, burying her face into his neck. She started leaving butterfly kisses on his neck, and every bit of skin she could find that wasn't covered by clothing and was accessible to her in that position.

He paused the moment her breasts touched his chest, which was almost like skin to skin contact and held in a moan and the urge to, once again, take her right then and there. 'Misa...' He said in a strained and dangerously low voice, but she just ignored the warning and continued to kiss him all over.

She brought the shirt a little from his shoulders and kissed the newly exposed skin, leaving another mark. She wanted to laugh at her boldness, leaving three hickeys? That was definitely a record. She leaned back to stare into his eyes. 'Won't you forgive me?' She asked in a cute voice, giving him the puppy dog eyes that she had learned from him over the years.

He sweat-dropped and walked over to the stove to turn it off. "You don't know what you're getting into, Misaki" he said huskily. "Well, I'm not gonna stop until you say I'm forgiven, you get that taku-" she was interrupted with his eager lips, his arms at last around her petite frame. It made her heartbeat faster but she had to explain to him first.

She pulled away and when he was about to capture her lips once again, she put a hand on his lips to stop him from continuing any further. "No, you have to forgive me first. It wasn't my fault, he-invited-me-to-dinner-to-talk-over-a-case-that-he-wanted-me-to-fight-but-then-he-did-that." She said quickly, Her face went sour when she mentioned 'him' and 'that' and relief washed over him.

He already knew it was all tora's fault but the possibility that she wanted divorce was too horrible to think of. He sighed and removed her hand from his lips, "I knew it wasn't your fault, but the possibility of you wanting to leave me...I was just angry and wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry for getting mad at you.."

He closed his eyes for a second and sighed, while she on the other hand was just happy and kissed his neck again, leaving a hickey on another spot. She giggled when he gasped. He was not expecting her to be so bold, "I'm glad you forgive me, now I'll just go and change and we can have dinner after which we can rest" she laughed nervously trying to get off of him while he just tightened his grip, not letting her go, and looked at her amused.

He chuckled darkly, "I don't think you're resting at all tonight." With that said he started to kiss her senseless and laid her on the counter top. "I don't think I can hold back anymore" he smirked when she blushed, what had she gotten herself into. She mentally sighed and just decided to enjoy the moment.

All clothes were taken off, her clothes ripped to be exact. On the counter, on the couch, the working desk, the bed. Moans echoed through the halls of the Usui Mansion all throughout the night. "Ta-takumi~" she moaned/screamed his name as he thrust into her, faster and harder every-time. How many times? More than you could count on one hand.

They both woke up late at afternoon the next day, tired from all the love-making, both of them gazing intently into each others eyes. One blushing while the other just smirking, "want breakfast?" He asked as she chuckled, "in the afternoon?" He too chuckled and kissed her on the nose, "why not, and if you don't want food...you can just have me." He smirked and grabbed one breast In his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

She on the other hand blushed, her face turning a darker shade of red if that was possible, "YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!!!!" And with that she smacked him on the head, took the whole blanket and wrapped it around her body. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mi-Sa-Chan~" she glanced over at him and quickly turned away, with her face redder that a tomato, of course he was naked. She buried her face in the blanket as he just chuckled and patted her head.

He got off the bed and pulled on his jeans and boxers, "look here misa" "no." "Come on, look, it's not something you won't like" *smirk* "NO!" "Misaaa~" he said while tugging at her blanket, pulling it down her body, exposing her chest unintentionally. She squeaked while he just chuckled when she grabbed a pillow and started to hit him with it.

"Ahahaaahaha, stop, misa, stop" "You Big Perverted Alien!!!" They both giggled and laughed together after which he handed her his shirt which she wore. It was too big for her so it kept falling off her shoulders. He just admired his cute wife as they both went down to the kitchen, laughing here and there enjoying the quality time together. After all, it's not everyday your wife seduces you...

~boredotaku


End file.
